


69ing with a Super

by Azazel



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A Bit of Fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Pure Smut, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin. Tim and Kon discover the joys of 69.</p>
            </blockquote>





	69ing with a Super

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever foray into the DCU so I'm not really sure of my grasp on the characters yet but I hope this works. It doesn't contain any spoilers and can be set in just about any timeline I think. My general idea was sometime during Teen Titans. But it doesn't make much difference really. It's unrepentant porn. Also it is un-betad so if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out for correction.

Kon can’t think of why they never tried this before. Of course, having his dick sucked by Tim makes it hard to think of much at all. And, while it is disappointing that he can’t watch Tim work, the twin hand-fulls of hard muscle and scarred skin are a nice trade off. Curling up from the pillow under his head Kon licks a line up the back of Tim’s right thigh to where his thumbs are holding Tim’s cheeks spread wide. He takes a moment to nuzzle the crease where thigh meets glute with his nose before delivering a solid bite. Tim groans and slurps around the head of his cock, his fist working fast and tight over the shaft. Kon distantly wonders if he could make Tim cum just like this, doing nothing more than kneading the muscles of his ass, but quickly dismisses the thought in favor of wriggling the tip of his tongue into Tim’s hole. Tim’s whole body twitches, dragging the head of his cock against Kon’s breast bone. 

The mingled flavors of lube, cum and musk hit Kon when he spears his tongue into Tim as far as he can reach. He flashes back to Tim’s knees hooked over his elbows while they fucked in the shower earlier. He had helped Tim clean up after, gently washing away the traces of sex from between his thighs but without a full on enema there was no way to wash all of the cum out. Kon is perfectly okay with that, though. Since the first time they had sex he has always gotten off on being able to mark Tim in some way, even if it is only by shooting his load in him. Or on him. God when they are too damn horny to even get naked and end up just rubbing off on each other instead… Kon blinks away the images before he is too far gone and just yanks Tim’s mouth back to his cock from where he is mouthing at Kon’s hip. 

Tim slowly rotates his pelvis, trying to worm closer to Kon’s mouth. His teeth snap shut around a moan when Kon freezes him in place. Kon scoots up the bed a few inches to get better leverage then grazes his lips up from Tim’s perineum to his asshole in a parody of his favorite way to kiss Tim. Even without super-hearing he thinks he would probably be able to hear Tim’s heartbeat skyrocket when he starts to suck and nibble on the little ring of muscle. Tim can’t seem to stop panting through his nose, his breath fanning over Kon’s balls. 

Quiet panting turns into a high-pitched whine when Kon pulls back and slaps both palms down on the curve of Tim’s ass. The skin blooms red almost immediately but Kon was careful to use only a fraction of his strength so there won’t be bruising. The other Birds, Bats and various baddies leave enough bruises. Slipping two fingers into Tim takes almost no effort at all but Kon feels Tim’s knees tremble where they are pressed to his ribs. 

“Can’t believe we’ve never done this. How did we not think to before?” Kon presses sucking kisses to the skin of Tim’s thighs between words. “You love sucking my cock *kiss* I love tongue fucking your tight ass *bite* it’s perfect.” Tim’s fist makes a squelchy noise as he strokes Kon faster. Crooking his fingers Kon jabs the tips against Tim’s prostate just to feel him clench and shiver. “You _do_ like sucking my cock don’t you, Tim?” 

Tim nods quickly and heaves himself up so he can drop his mouth back onto Kon’s dick. Kon can’t see it but he can feel Tim’s cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard. And he really can’t help the way his hips jump up when Tim tucks his feet under Kon’s shoulder’s and tightens all over to free up the hand he was leaning on. Tim may not be meta but Kon has never not been impressed by what he is capable of. The distraction of being impressed can’t last, though, when Tim uses his now-free hand to squeeze and roll Kon’s balls. There is a puddle of precum gathering between Kon’s pecs that spreads every time he pushes his fingers into Tim. 

Trying to speak and shove his tongue in between his fingers isn’t easy but Kon manages to grind out, “You’re so wet, baby, *flick* Tim, *suck* _Robin_.” Kon pushes another finger in beside his tongue and groans. Tim shudders and buries his nose against the soft skin of Kon’s sac, bracing both hands on Kon’s hips and doing his best to swallow around Kon’s cock in his throat. “Fuck I want you to ride me so bad. Wanna see you stretched around me when you cum. Wanna blow my load so deep in your ass you still taste like me next weekend.” Kon is almost certain Tim has stopped breathing altogether but he can’t really hear much over the blood rushing in his own ears. In his mind’s eye he can see it; Tim bouncing on his cock, head throw back as he moans. Shaking his head to clear it Kon slips his fingers out and delivers a long lick from Tim’s balls to his tailbone. 

Squeezing Tim’s hips Kon lifts and pushes gently until Tim is sitting on his chest. The sound of Tim’s mouth sliding off of his cock is positively obscene, but the sight of that mouth when he looks over his shoulder is downright filthy. His lips are a shiny, swollen, angry red and Kon would crack the planet in half for him if he asked. Tim raises a very Robin-esque eyebrow but his glassy eyes ruin the look. Stroking Tim’s knees Kon smiles up at him and says, “Ride me?”

Tim slowly blinks then turns and crawls down the bed to settle over Kon’s hips. He uses his right hand to steady Kon’s cock as he slides it into his body, his knees moving farther apart to accommodate. A tiny whimper forces its way out of his throat when his ass finally rests on Kon’s lower belly. Kon reaches out and strokes his ankles making him shake so hard he nearly vibrates. He rolls his hips in a tight circle when Kon starts talking again in a low, rough tone, “The way you take my cock, I just, damn. It’s like nothing else.”

Spine stretching and legs flexing, Tim rocks back and forth, barely letting an inch or two of Kon’s dick slip out before pushing down again. He is so close he knows he isn’t going to last long no matter how slow and easy he goes. Kon’s voice doesn’t help, either, when he growls, “Come on, Tim, let me hear you.”

Tim presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He can’t see it but Kon scowls for a second before smirking and unleashing his aura over Tim’s entire body. Tim can’t hold back the scream that is very nearly a sob as he spasms and shakes, cum streaking the navy blue duvet between Kon’s legs. Before he can collapse Kon’s aura catches him, laying him back. His lungs still haven’t remembered how to breathe when Kon reaches around him and folds their arms together across his chest, plants his feet and starts to thrust. The sound he makes then can’t be mistaken for anything other than a sob. His knees come up, trapping his softening cock between his thighs as Kon hammers his prostate. 

When Kon smells copper in the air he curls his hands around Tim’s to keep him from digging blunt nails into his own skin again. Tim turns his face away at a particularly hard thrust. He tries to squirm but Kon holds him still as his cock does its best to get hard again. He thinks he might be crying. Kon nips at his earlobe and murmurs, “I love watching you get off. You gonna cum for me again, Robin?”

Tim can only nod as what feels like molten metal settles into his balls making his eyes roll back into his head. Kon is still rocking against him, deep and unhurried, when he comes back to himself. Kon reaches up with one hand and turns his face so he can kiss him. He can feel the salt drying on his cheeks but Kon just smiles and sucks on his bottom lip then says in a voice as soft as goose down, “There you are. You ready?”

A gravely noise is the best Tim can do. Kon takes it as a “yes” so he flexes his thighs and sighs against Tim’s slack mouth as his cock pulses. Tim’s breath hitches when he feels the heat of Kon’s orgasm but he can’t do more than weakly clutch at Kon’s fingers. They lay that way for a few minutes with Kon pressing sloppy kisses to Tim’s shoulder and neck. Tim hisses when Kon’s dick slips out of him trailing cum. Little worry lines crease Kon’s brow and he asks, “I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

Tim has to swallow a couple of times before he can answer in a broken whisper, “No, not really.” Which, Kon knows in normal person speak, means yes however, Tim won’t admit it. Kon shakes his head but he thinks better of calling Tim out right then. 

Using his aura to hold Tim against him Kon rolls them both onto their sides. For once Tim does not protest when he suggests they catch a nap before cleaning up. They are both sticky as hell and Kon is absolutely certain it is going to be a pain to wash off crusty semen and sweat but nothing short of the end of the known world is going to pry him away from a cuddly, worn out Tim.


End file.
